A Moment In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi
by Angel Of Darkness808
Summary: Kagome is a high school girl that gets tormented everyday by various boys in her school. On top of that she is hated by most of girls for a reason unknown to her. She retaliates but it just seems to get worse. Interconnected-Drabbles/Snippets. ON HIATUS - UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue: Her Life in Her Hell

**A Moment In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi  
><strong>Rated: T  
>InuyashaMulti-Crossover  
>Pairings: KagomeXMulti (Harem)<br>Summary: Kagome is a high school girl that gets tormented everyday by various people in her school. On top of that she is hated by most of girls for a reason unknown to her. She retaliates but it just seems to get worse. (Interconnected-Drabbles/Snippets)  
>Dedication: To all the Kagome Crossover lovers! :D<p>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Her Life in Her Hell<span>

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

You know that thing that people always tell you, the one where someone being really mean to you actually has a crush on you. If you haven't figured out that 'the saying', as we will call it, is the largest piece of bullshit in history, then you have much to learn my friends. 'The saying' in no way, shape, or form can be true to any extent, for I have enough proof to last a life time.

Now, before you go off saying 'well it's just one person maybe it's true they like you, you never know', I would like to tell you that it is so not just one person. There is a huge amount of people that are undeniably mean, rude, and cruel to me. So there is absolutely no way in hell they like me at all.

Again let me stop you from saying 'maybe at least one likes you', that is so utterly impossible because to me 'liking me' is standing up for me, even though I can take care of myself, and being my friend.

What I don't get though is how they can even hate me, since I am positive I have never hung out with any of them before they began to torment me. Some of them have been tormenting me since elementary and others have just started during my freshmen year.

I would've loved to make friends but since I get tormented, I've long ago decided solitude is my answer. Don't get me confused with an anti-social person, I can socialize but I choose not to socialize with anyone in my school. I can say I'm a friendly person at heart, but with the bastards that torment me I can say that I will kick there asses, as soon as I find a way that kicking there asses will not go on my permanent record and mess up my chances of going to Tokyo University.

At this moment in time, I've decided to let you all into my life. So with great pleasure, I am Kagome Higurashi, and I will show you the story that is my life…after I eat my oden…and when I encounter one of my tormentors that is.

To be Continued…

* * *

><p>Next Time On, A Moment In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi:<p>

Chapter 1: Itachi 'Weasel' Uchiha

* * *

><p>Well that was the intro to my interconnected-drabble series thingy. I know I should be focused on my other story, I'm sorry but this came to me and I started writing and now I'm writing it, wah! Sorry, I'm stuck in my story and being a lazy bum addicted to final fantasy and Kuroshitsuji at the moment.<br>Any questions, ask away.  
>Just so you know, I kind of have no clue where I'm going so…let's go. (I only call it a drabble because chapters aren't that long - at least I think it won't be long…)<br>~No lemons - I can't write them  
>~Don't Flame me these are just spur of the moment ideas.<br>**~MOST IMPORTANT: I AM AN IRREGULAR UPDATER! -That is a warning to all.**

**On another note, gimmie some requests on people for Kagome in this layout please.** (I'll get back to you if I'll do them because I might not know them which means I can't write them.)  
>I'm willing to do same gender (EX: KagomeXYuroichi), yeah I don't really care.<p>

EXAMPLE LAYOUT:  
>Name: Itachi Uchiha<br>From: Naruto (Anime)  
>ThemeScenario: Lunchtime in the gardens at school. [That's next chapter haha, Hint Alert!]

Made by: Angel of Darkness808

Posted on: 6/26/11

Last Revised: 6/26/11


	2. Chapter 1: Itachi 'Weasel' Uchiha

**A Moment In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi  
><strong>Rated: T  
>InuyashaMulti-Crossover  
>Pairings: KagomeXMulti (Harem)<br>Summary: Kagome is a high school girl that gets tormented everyday by various people in her school. On top of that she is hated by most of girls for a reason unknown to her. She retaliates but it just seems to get worse. (Interconnected-Drabbles/Snippets)  
>Dedication: To all the Kagome Crossover lovers! :D<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Itachi 'Weasel' Uchiha<span>

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

A while ago I said I'll let you into my life, well it's probably been exactly 10 minutes, maybe. It's lunch at school right now and I'm in the gardens where normally none of my tormentors visit. I use 'normally' instead of 'never' because right now a 'Weasel' has now entered my domain.

Okay, are you guys ready for this? The first tormentor I'm to tell you guys about is Itachi Uchiha, a hottie of the school so to speak. He's a senior and has been one of the 'group of tormentors' since freshmen orientation. He bumped into me and watched me fall before walking away, since then he always bumps into me. Not just a little tap but enough to knock me on my ass.

Seriously, that's really rude and annoying. We've exchanged words, that being me saying sorry and him grunting, but I've stopped saying sorry after the first week. I don't know if that counts as tormenting, but it's tormenting my ass since I usually land on it. So he is in the 'GOT' according to me. Anyway he's walking towards me right now. Ha, he can't bump into me when I'm sitting and leaning against a tree.

He stopped right before my feet. I looked at him oddly, figuring he would walk away as he normally does.

"Kagome?" he said unsurely.

"Uchiha-san?" I said. Hey, don't look at me like that, I have manners unlike some. I decided to stand up and get this over with, if he's got to bump into me even though it'd be completely retarded then might as well do it so he can leave me alone.

Then something I never expected happened. He pulled me to him and kissed me. Yeah, he freaking kissed me! I pulled away and slapped him.

"What the fuck? You little weasel! That was my first kiss!" I yelled at him and he smirked. Oh, he was going to get it!

"Glad I was first. Maybe, I'll greet you like that from now on," he said smirking and walking out of the gardens. Fucking Uchiha arrogance.

People, before you say 'I told you so!' that has to be a fluke. No way anyone else will 'like me' and prove that 'the saying' is true.

To be Continued…

* * *

><p>Next Time On, A Moment In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi:<p>

Chapter 2: Sebastian 'Sebby' Michaelis

* * *

><p>Well that was the Itachi and as my first ever drabble I thought it was okay, right? PLEASE REVIEW I want to know if you liked it. Yeah, random spur of inspiration. Kagome is only swearing a lot because don't you swear when you get tormented? I would if I did. REVIEW!<br>There's challenges on my profile if anyone's bored, you could bribe meh, hahaha! :D

Made by: Angel of Darkness808

Posted on: 6/26/11

Last Revised: 6/26/11


End file.
